Rock Aries ED145B
Rock Aries ED145B '''is a Defense-type beyblade. Rock Aries ED145B was released in Japan by Takara Tomy. Hasbro released Clay Aries ED145B as '''Rock Aries ED145B for its American release, boosting its defense. It is owned by Hyoma. A black, WBBA version is owned by American DJ which remains rare. Facebolt: Aries The facebolt depicts the first astrological sign on the zodiac, Aries. It features a Ram's skull, with the word ARIES below. American DJ's version is black and has a WBBA sticker instead of the regular Aries sticker. Energy Ring: Aries *'Weight:' 2.7 grams Aries was originally released as a bright pink Energy Ring with three “heads”, which point outwards, hence forming a roughly triangular perimeter on the Spin Track. It was then released in a new color, a dark violet. (If you turn it 180 degrees it will appear like it will have two modes, but only placed on Fusion Wheels with 3/6 "Wings"). Fusion Wheel: Rock Rock has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Fusion Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock is currently the third heaviest Hybrid Wheel System Wheel to date. However, as a Defense-Type, it is unable to match the qualities of Fusion Wheels such as Earth and Virgo, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defense Wheel, but a good Attack Wheel when paired with recoil-reducing parts such as a Metal Face or the tips RF and R2F. Rock also gets loose when used too much. Attack: 1 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: Eternal Defense 145 (ED145) *'Weight:' 3.68 grams ED145 features three “wings” which rotate around the Track freely. The wings are similar to that of WD145. Because of their free-spinning nature, they can be used in Defense customizations, however, the defensive capabilities of this part are not as effective as C145, as it does not absorb hits as successfully. The wings which rotate are hindered without the mechanism of a bearing, hence creating a force of friction between the and the body of the Track, in turn resulting in less significant damage absorption. Furthermore, it is easy for the low attacker’s Wheel to be caught between the Wheel and ED145, hence causing a lot of recoil and spin reduction to the Defense customization. The free-spinning piece may be removed and interchanged with WA130, creating ED130 and WA145, but this is illegal and not allowed in tournaments. Also you can put Rock Bison Weight Disk on ED145 but is not allowed in tournaments because it is known as an illegal custom. Customisations * MF Libra ED145RS (Defense) Performance Tip: Ball (B) This tip is shaped similar to a ball. It was first released with Clay Aries ED145B. The hemispherical shape provides a large area for it to make contact with the stadium. This tip is a decent defense tip, but it is outclassed by CS, RSF and RS. Special Moves *'Horn Throw Destruction' *'Wind Storm Assault' Other Versions *'Clay Aries ED145B - '''Found in Random Booster Light Vol. 3 *'Rock Aries ED145D - '''Limited edition beyblade owned by the American DJ. Gallery Hasbro aries.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Light Wheel Beyblade Category:Defense Type Category:Merchandise